Journey Together
by ChrisDHorder92
Summary: Sequel to 'Secret party'. Ash gets ready to take Misty on their trip together, with Misty wondering where they are going. Just where are they going, and what awaits them in their future as a couple? (Updates Completely Random), (May be updated after completion)
1. Trip Of Finding Out

**I do not own Pokemon, any of the characters, or Nintendo.**

**Chapter lengths may vary.**

**Misty - 16, Ash - 15**

After leaving Misty at the Cerulean Gym to get ready for tomorrow, Ash was making his way back to Pallet town with Pikachu on his shoulder, Gary and Tracy, with Brock in the group until they reached Pewter city, which is Brock's stop. Along the way, they got chatting to each other

"Fun day yesterday wasn't it guys?" Gary spoke up

"Yeah it sure was, I certainly enjoyed seeing everyone again." Tracy happily announced

"Me too, it was a very good day, wouldn't you agree Ash?" Brock asked his best friend

Brock turned in Ash's direction, and noticed he was lagging behind a bit, appearing to be in deep thought

"Hey Ash, what's the matter?" Brock shouted to him

Ash snapped out of what he was thinking about, the events that took place last night after everyone went to sleep. Pikachu noticed this and developed a mischievous grin on it's face, planning to act out what it's master was thinking about

Pikachu then jumped off of Ash's shoulder, which caught the gang of four's attention, and wondered what the yellow mouse was up to

They all closely observed Pikachu's movements, with Ash realizing what his loyal partner was acting out to the group, so Ash decided to try and sneak away as he did not want to be around when his friends realized what happened last night

"Let's get this straight Pikachu, from what you are trying to tell us, it has something to do with Ash, and it involves him doing something." Brock said out loud

The yellow mouse agreed with Brock's words, then tried to make what happened more clear to the group of friends

After Pikachu started acting out the events a bit more clearly to the best of it's ability, Gary was beginning to understand what Pikachu was trying to tell them

"Wait, so you're telling us Pikachu that Ash kissed someone last night? Gary asked

Pikachu confirmed the spiky haired teen's question by nodding it's head

"I bet I know who it was too." Tracy bought up

"It had to be Misty, surely!" Gary shouted

"I think you're right Gary, it must have been her, considering how she was acting around him yesterday." Brock said to his friend

Just then, the others turned round to see that Ash was not there with them. Instead, he was running down the path ahead of them.

"After him guys, don't let him get away." Gary shouted in a funny way

And so Tracy, Brock, Gary and Pikachu ran after their best friend, intending to stop him from escaping and heckle him about what he did last night

Ash turned round to see his friends and Pikachu chasing after him, and that they were beginning to catch up to him. Eventually, Gary managed to get past Ash and block his escape, with Brock and Tracy behind him

"Look guys, I don't want to talk about it ok?" Ash made his feelings clear to the group, who were all keen to find out more about the special moment

"Come on Ash, you're a teenager now, it's only natural that you experience situations like this, it happens to everyone at some point in their lives." Brock explained

"I just don't want to go through it now, I tell you what, how about after my trip with Misty, I'll tell you about it then, is that ok with you?" Ash requested in desperation

"Fine, but when you return, we expect every detail ok?" Gary announced

"That's fine with me." Ash agreed

After agreeing over this situation, the group of four continued on their way without bringing up the subject of Ash and Misty again.

They decided to change the subject to try and improve Ash's mood

"So Ash, are you definitely going to challenge all the leagues again?" Tracy asked

"Yeah that's right, I want to try and win as many of them as I can so I try and reach my ultimate goal of being a Pokemon master." Ash explained with enthusiasm

Pikachu noticed it's master's improved mood, and simply gave a loud "Pika", agreeing with Ash, and backing him all the way to achieve his ultimate dream

After regaining the fire in his belly, Ash and the rest of the group continued on their journey home

After a while, they came to the signpost where it pointed to Pewter city was to the right, and Pallet town to the left

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways for now guys." Brock said

"I guess so." Ash replied

After some hand shaking and saying their goodbyes to each other, Ash, Gary and Tracy watched Brock on his way down the path towards his hometown of Pewter city

After watching for a few minutes, Brock eventually disappeared out of sight. So Ash and the others turned round and continued on their way to Pallet town

After walking for some time, Gary decided to bring up another subject

"Hey Ash, can you tell us where you and Misty are going on this boat trip?" Gary enquired

"Not now Gary, I'll explain after we come back, is that ok with you?

"I guess so." Gary replied

More time passed, and the guys were chatting away about certain subjects and things they were going to do in the near future

Eventually, they reached the hill that overlooked Pallet town

Ash immediately ran up the hill, excited to be home as he has always loved Pallet town and always will

"I guess some things never change, hey Gary?" Tracy laughed

"You can say that again." Gary responded

"Come on guys, we're home." Ash called out as he ran down the hill

Ash disappeared out of site as he ran down the hill, leaving Gary and Tracy lagging behind

By the time they got over the hill, Ash was already quite far down the path in front of them

After running down the path themselves, Gary and Tracy noticed Ash was waiting for them by a split in the path where it goes in two different directions

Eventually, they reached where Ash was waiting for them, and realized they would split up from this point

"So I guess we part ways here for now." Ash announced

"I guess." Tracy replied

"Have a good time with Misty Ash, and be sure to tell us all about it when you get back." Gary said

"Don't worry, I will."

Then the three shook hands like they did with Brock before, and went down the separate paths, one that led to Professor Oak's lab where Gary and Tracy are heading, and the other that leads to Ash's home

Ash then began to sprint for home, and challenged Pikachu to a race, which the yellow mouse happily agreed to

As the house came into view, Ash said to his loyal partner:

"Whoever gets into the garden first is the winner."

Pikachu took note of what it's master said, and picked up the pace, hoping to win the race to their home

As they got closer, Ash managed to take the lead, but Pikachu decided to make it unfair by going into a slow paced quick attack, increasing it's speed further

"Hey no fair Pikachu."

Ash could only watch as the yellow mouse made it to the front garden gate, declaring itself the winner, while Ash himself was forced to play catch up

"Next time though Pikachu, it will be different, and don't do use quick again, it's not fair."

Pikachu only gave it's master a laugh after realizing what Ash said about using quick attack

After that was over, they approached the front door. But before they could answer it, Delia swung the door open as she heard the duo outside just now, and immediately embraced her son in a hug

"So glad you're home dear."

"Thanks mom." Ash said as his mom hugged him

Pikachu then jumped into Delia's arms after she let go of Ash, with Delia being more than happy to carry Pikachu as she never got much of a chance to do so

After the commotion, Ash, Pikachu and Delia went inside, with Ash keeping in mind that he had to get ready for tomorrow, and also looking forward to it as well. After getting inside, Ash closed the front door, being happy in the fact that he and Pikachu were home once again


	2. Getting Ready

**I do not own Pokemon, any of the characters, or Nintendo.**

**Chapter lengths may vary.**

**Misty - 16, Ash - 15**

After going inside, Delia notified Ash that some food has been prepared

"Ash dear, I prepared some lunch just now."

"Really mom? I can't wait!" Ash was excited to hear as always to hear that there is food waiting for him, with Pikachu being the same

"Pika!"

"Race you to the kitchen buddy." Ash challenged his loyal partner

"Those two sure are alike in a number of ways." Delia thought to herself as Ash and Pikachu ran to the kitchen

After reaching the kitchen, Ash and Pikachu noticed Mr. mime was there carrying out it's usual chores, and they decided to say hello

"Hey Mr. mime, how you been?" Ash asked the psychic type

"Mime mime Mr. mime" (I've been great thank you)

Pikachu went over to say hello to Mr. mime, while Ash's attention went back to the food

"Boy it sure looks good as always mom." Ash complimented his mom's cookery as she entered the kitchen

"Thank you dear, there's plenty for you and Pikachu, so help yourselves."

"We will and thanks again mom."

Ash then got stuck into the food and was eating at his usual pace, which was very fast, while Pikachu joined in after saying hello to Mr. mime. Delia watched the two and thought to herself:

"Some things never change I guess."

After a while, Ash and Pikachu were done eating, and their bellies were much bigger then normal

"Man, I am stuffed." Ash said aloud

"Pikachu" (Me too)

Mr. mime observed the two briefly, and gave a short laugh in agreement before it started to clear the table

"Great as always mom, your food is the best and will always be the best." Ash announced

"Thank you dear, i'm always happy to hear it." Delia replied

Delia and began clearing the table while Ash and Pikachu vacated their seats

As the two were now out of their chairs, Ash decided to get some things together for tomorrow

"See you in a bit mom, I'm just going up to my room for a bit to get ready."

"Get ready for what Ash?" Delia curiously asked

"Remember those boat tickets I got for Misty yesterday, they are for a ferry that leaves tomorrow." Ash replied

"Where does it go then?"

"It's a secret mom."

"Ok, by the way, how long will you be gone?" Delia wondered

"Only a few days." Ash responded

"Ok, well make sure you have everything you need."

"I will."

With that, Ash made his way upstairs, quickly followed by Pikachu.

Ash eventually got up the stairs and made it to his room. He opened the door and went inside

"Well Pikachu, we're back once again."

Ash admired his room for a short while for the way it looked more or less the same over the time he has been on his journeys

Eventually, he started getting things together he would need for the trip tomorrow

"I think I will need this, some of these, one of those, a pair of them."

Ash started going through his various cupboards and draws, picking out a few articles of clothing, some handy gadgets such as watch, phone, etc, a pair of spare trainers and some other supplies such as some food for Pikachu.

After gathering all of the items he believes he would need, he has one final check to make sure it's all there

"Looks like we're good to go Pikachu." Ash told the yellow mouse

"Pika Pika." (I agree)

Meanwhile downstairs, the video phone began to ring. Delia heard the phone and immediately went to answer it. She picked up the receiver, and the screen turned on

"Hello Misty dear, are you looking for Ash?"

"I wanted to know if he returned home safe." The gym leader replied

"He is safe and sound here, so no need to worry."

"That's good to know."

"So did you and the other have fun last night?" Delia wondered

"It was the best birthday ever, Ash took us all bowling, and then ice skating." Misty replied

Just as Misty was thinking about the events of last night, a slight blush began to develop on her face after remembering her first kiss with Ash, which Delia noticed, so she decided to try and find out what caused this sudden blush on the redhead's face

"Is that all that happened?" Delia asked as if she did not notice Misty's blush

Misty mind went blank briefly, then she snapped back to reality

"Uh, yeah that's all that happened, nothing else." She hesitantly replied

"Sounds like you had fun then, I better let you go as you probably have things to do." Delia said

"Yeah, I have to get ready for the trip with Ash tomorrow." Misty responded

"Well ok, I will see you when you get back then."

"Will do Mrs Ketchum, bye for now."

Misty then hung up the video phone, and the screen went dark. Delia put down the receiver, and began to wonder what Misty could be hiding from her

"Hmm, I wonder what could have happened with that girl last night"

While Delia contemplated a number of possibilities in her mind, at the Cerulean gym, Misty put down the receiver on her end, and decided to get ready for tomorrow herself

She then began to head for her room, while on they way, thinking about the special moment between her and Ash last night, still blushing on the way.

Eventually, she made it upstairs, still blushing, and Daisy happened to suddenly vacate her room, with Lily and Violet still in their rooms

"Hey Misty, are you like ok, your face looks a bit red." Daisy asked

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Misty replied

Misty then rushed to her room and went inside, leaving Daisy out in the hallway, wondering why her younger sister suddenly rushed off like that

"I wonder what's like up with her, it looked like she was blushing or something." Daisy thought to herself

Inside her room, Misty was relieved to be away from Daisy for the time being

She then remembered that she had to get ready for the trip with Ash tomorrow, so she started getting her stuff organised

After a while, she had eventually finished gathering what she needed for tomorrow, and then placed it in a bag and put it to one side

"There, all done now, I can't wait now, I wonder where Ash is taking me though." Misty began thinking to herself

The day progressed quickly, not much happening with Ash and Misty in Pallet town and Cerulean city respectively

It was eventually dark outside, with Misty getting ready to get some sleep

"Goodnight Daisy, see you in the morning, tell the other two that as well." Misty told her older sister

"Like goodnight to you Misty, and don't worry, I'll be sure to tell them." Daisy replied

After reaching the bathroom, Misty began getting ready to go to sleep. After a few minutes, she emerged from the bathroom and went to her room. Once inside, she made her way over to her bed, got in, and began to drift off to dreamland

Meanwhile in Pallet town, Ash was getting to sleep himself

"Are you excited about tomorrow Pikachu?" Ash asked the electric type who was at the end of his bed

"Pikachu." (Sure am)

It took Ash a while to get to sleep, with Pikachu fast asleep before him. All he could think about was Misty, how great she was, how she looked, remembering all the past adventures they had together

Eventually, Ash began to get groggy, and like Pikachu, was slowly drifting off into a peaceful slumber


	3. Time To Go

**I do not own Pokemon, any of the characters, or Nintendo.**

**Chapter lengths may vary.**

**Misty - 16, Ash - 15**

The sun was rising in the morning sky and beginning to shine through the curtains at Ash's home. The light managed to shine through his window, right onto his face, forcing him awake all of a sudden

"Man, it's sure bright outside." Was all he said to himself

Pikachu was beginning to stir at the foot of the bed, with Ash watching his loyal friend until he awoke. Pikachu then opened it's eyes, began to stretch, and yawned as it was doing so

"Morning buddy, looks like you had a good sleep." The aspiring Pokemon master said to the yellow electric type

"Pika Pika" (I certainly did)

"I am so looking forward to today, I wonder how Misty will react when we arrive there, it's been too long since we've been so I can't wait."

"Pikachu Pika" (Yeah me too)

Ash then began to get prepared for the day ahead. He changed into his usual attire, hat, baggy jeans, multicoloured shirt and trainers. After changing, he proceeded to leave his bedroom, closely followed by Pikachu

The two of them made it downstairs where Ash's mom Delia, along with Mr. mime, were already up and about

"Morning mom." Ash said to Delia

"Mime Mr. mime." Mr. mime greeted them

"Oh morning dear, did you and Pikachu sleep ok?" Delia asked her son

"We sure did, and thank you Mimey" Came the black haired teen's reply

"Pikachu" (I second that)

"Mime" (Thank you)

"That's good to know." Delia responded"

After the greetings were over, Delia then let Ash know about the breakfast that has been made for him

"There you go dear, this is for you, and this is for Pikachu." Delia announced as she handed over two plates

"Great, thanks mom, it sure looks good doesn't it Pikachu?"

"Pika Pikachu" (It certainly does)

The inseparable duo then began to chow down like they always do while Delia and Mr. mime began their daily routine in other parts of the house

After a few minutes had passed, Ash and Pikachu were done with eating

"Mom's food just gets better and better, doesn't it Pikachu?"

"Pikachu" (Sure does)

Ash then took the plates and put them in the sink, then proceeded to return his room to make sure he has everything ready for today, while on the way letting his mom know about the plates. After checking he has everything, he decided to visit his other Pokemon at Professor Oak's lab

Meanwhile, in Cerulean city, Misty was just beginning to wake up herself

"Morning already?" She thought to herself

Eventually, she gets out of bed and changes into her usual clothing, sleeveless vest, blue jeans and white trainers. The redhead then vacates her bedroom, and goes downstairs to complete her usual morning routine around the gym

"Oh like hi Misty, did you like sleep ok?" Daisy asked

"I sure did Daisy, thank you for asking." Misty replied

"Where are Lily and Violet by the way?"

"Oh, those two are like still asleep, they are like so lazy you know." Daisy stated

"They sure are." Misty responded

The two sisters enjoyed a light hearted chuckle with each other before they began doing separate tasks. Daisy went to check on the Pokemon, while Misty had breakfast

After eating her breakfast, Misty decided to crack on with her usual tasks around they gym

First, she feeds the Pokemon after Daisy checks on them, then she partly cleans the pool in the battlefield, and finally, she makes sure that nothing is missing at all. She finishes the tasks, and is happy that everything is in order

Before she returned upstairs, Daisy re-appeared

"So Misty, aren't you and Ash like going out today?"

"We are, remember that Ash is taking me somewhere on a boat, so I can't wait to find out where he takes me." The redhead replied

"Well like I am sure you two will like have a great time together wherever you end up going."

"Thanks Daisy, are you sure you can handle things here? Misty asked

"Yeah like nothing to worry about sis, Tracy has agreed to come by and help like he has done so many times before, and I will like force the other two to help if I have to" Misty's older sister replied

"That's excellent to hear Daisy, I knew I could count on you."

Misty then hugged her older sister, thanking her for agreeing to take care of the gym while she is away

After their brief embrace was over, Misty returned to her room to make sure she has everything she needs

Back in Pallet town, Ash has just returned home after visiting his Pokemon at the lab.

"I'm back mom." He announced

"So you are, when are you leaving to go to meet Misty?" Delia wondered

"I'm literally going to get my bag from upstairs, and I'll be leaving." Ash replied

Ash then runs upstairs to collect his bag. He puts it on his back, gives his mom a goodbye, and leaves through the front door

When he reaches the front gate, he is surprised to see Professor Oak waiting in his car

"What are you doing here Professor?" Ash wondered

"I was about to leave to go to Vermilion city, and since I remembered it was your trip with Misty today, I decided to offer you a lift there to save you the trouble of having to get there yourself." Professor Oak explained

"Thanks Professor, I really appreciate it." Ash responds

Ash and Pikachu then got into Professor Oak's open top car and proceeded to Cerulean city to pick up Misty

Meanwhile in Cerulean city, Misty has completed her final checks to make sure she has everything she needs

"There, all packed and ready to go." Misty happily said to herself

With that, she put her bag on her back, went downstairs, and bumped into Daisy upon returning downstairs

"So are you like leaving now little sis? Daisy wondered

"Sure am, you definitely know what to do while I am away?" Misty asked again

"Sure do, now you like go and have a good time with Ash."

"Thanks Daisy." Misty replied with a slight blush upon hearing Ash's name

Misty then left the gym through the main entrance

When she was outside, she was surprised to see Professor Oak and Ash in a car waiting for them

"What are you doing here Professor? Misty wondered

"Well my dear, I remember it was your trip with Ash today, so I decided to give you two a lift to Vermilion city since that is where I am going today anyway." Professor Oak answered

"Thanks Professor, that's really kind of you."

"Not at all my dear."

Ash then got out of the car suddenly and opened the door for Misty

"Why thank you Ash."

"Not at all Mist."

Misty loved it when Ash called her by her nickname as she always has. She got into the car, with Ash eventually getting back in again himself

After the two notified the Professor they were strapped in, Professor Oak began the drive to Vermilion city

After about 30 minutes of driving, they eventually reached Vermilion city

They all got out of the car, and made their way to the docks. Ash and Misty eventually found their boat, they showed their tickets to the sailor who happily let them aboard while Professor Oak stood with the other people who were saying goodbye to friends and relatives of their own

Eventually, the engines of the boat started, and just a few short moments later, the boat began moving out of the docks

Ash, Misty and Pikachu were all at the side of the boat, saying goodbye to Professor Oak while he returned the gesture

After the boat got too far away, Ash and Misty began to look forward to the trip ahead, and the sight of the clear blue sea, while keeping in mind that it was just the two of them and no-one else, apart from Pikachu of course who was with them


	4. Ship Trip

**I do not own Pokemon, any of the characters, or Nintendo.**

**Chapter lengths may vary.**

**Misty - 16, Ash - 15**

As the boat began it's journey to the destination that only Ash knows of, he and Misty went to find their cabin for the trip

"Hey Mist, I think we should go and find our cabin so we can put our stuff in there."

"Great idea, that way we don't have to carry it around with us." The redhead responded

The two of them went to ask a sailor on board where their cabin was. The sailor happily pointed it out to them, then thanked him as they went to find it

Eventually, they found their cabin, and attached to the door was a list of activities on the boat during the journey. Ash carefully removed the list from the door, and then opened it

"Here we are, I gotta say, it looks pretty impressive." Ash admired the superb condition of the room

"You can say that again Ashy." Misty replied while winking

"Uh, thanks i guess." Ash said

"Pika" (Totally)

The room had two separate beds that were more or less the same, and one of them was located closer to a window that had a magnificent view of the horizon outside

"Do you want that bed by the window Misty as it's got a view of the sea?" Ash suggested

"Sure Ash, and thank you." Misty thanked him

Eventually, the two of them had their chosen beds, and they decided to set down their belongings, After doing that, Ash started looking at the list that was attached to the cabin door, and as he was doing so, Misty came along and sat next to him, seeing what's on offer herself

"Looks like there is a lot of fun activities available, what should we do?" Misty asked

"Hmm, looks like there's a two on two on tournament, and whoever wins gets free access to anything on the ship that otherwise you would have to pay for, there's karaoke, star gazing at night, Pokemon grooming, and dancing." Ash stated

"That all sounds like fun, I suggest we enter the tournament and do the dancing." Misty replied

"That's fine with me." Ash happily responded

After deciding what they wanted to do, they left their cabin to check out the ship and what's on board. As they left the room, Pikachu hopped onto Misty's shoulder, which she did not have a problem with

After leaving the room, they were facing the open sea, and going past was a flock of Wingull and Pelipper. Ash and Misty admired them before continuing

They even noticed a whole variety of water Pokemon which they admired as they were jumping gracefully out of the sea, going through the air momentarily, and diving back into the water

After more wondering around, they came across a special exhibit where they were displaying all types of rare jewels and gems for people to admire. Both Ash and Misty were very impressed with it as well, admiring every single item that was on display

Next, they went past a Pokemon day care, with young Pokemon playing with each other. Ash and Misty watched them too for a bit before carrying on again

Eventually, they had pretty much seen what the ship had on display, so they decided to go and get something to eat, which had Ash and Pikachu excited at the thought of food. They eventually found the canteen, and being more grown up these days, Ash did not make a mad dash for the food. He instead let Misty go ahead of him so she could get what she wanted first, which she admired

They sat down on a table with their food that was next to a window in the canteen, while Pikachu was sitting underneath the table with a bottle of ketchup, happily consuming the red condiment from within the bottle

"That was a good start wasn't it Ash, we saw the gems, watched the baby Pokemon playing, Pokemon flying over the ship, water Pokemon in the sea, it's just been a fantastic start so far." Misty said

"It certainly was, and I reckon it will get better." Ash replied

As the two of them were eating their food, Misty's curiosity suddenly came back to her

"So Ash, would you be able to tell me where we are going?"

"Sorry Mist, it's a surprise, you'll have to wait and see when we arrive." Ash responded

"Oh ok."

"I'll say this though, it's somewhere we have been before, but not for that long." Ash stated

As Ash said this, Misty began wondering where they were going, thinking to herself about all of the places that her and Ash have been to together in the past.

Misty was in such deep thought, she didn't notice Ash trying to get her attention

Pikachu suddenly looked up from under the table wondering what was going on

"Earth to Misty, you ok?" Ash asked slightly concerned

"Yeah I'm fine, you just got me thinking about where we are going that's all."

When Pikachu realized nothing was wrong, it eventually went back to happily consuming the ketchup from the bottle

A few moments later, the two of them got back to eating

Eventually, Ash and Misty finished their food, and they decided to get some rest before the tournament started

They arrived back at their cabin, and sat down on Ash's bed

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" Misty asked

"You're right about that, and we still have the tournament to look forward to." Ash replied

"Don't forget the karaoke and the dancing as well."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about them."

The two of them spent a few more minutes chatting to each other, with Ash letting Misty get a bit of shuteye. She suggested he get some rest too, but he was happy to stay awake as he was looking forward to the tournament. Pikachu jumped onto Misty's bed and curled up at the end, wanting to get some shuteye as well, which Ash was happy with

After about 3 hours had passed, it was approximately 2:45 in the afternoon, and the tournament was beginning in about 15 minutes. Ash noticed the time, and went to wake up Misty. Yet at the same time he did not want to as she looked so peaceful, however he had to, otherwise they would miss the tournament. So carefully he went to Misty's bed, gently nudging her and calling her name

"Misty, time to wake up, the tournament starts soon."

Ash was careful in the way he woke her up as he remembered in their journeys together as kids, Misty had a very short temper about a lot of things, particularly involving sleep, and would normally end up with him being struck with Misty's trusty mallet

As he began to wake up Misty, Pikachu began to stir before waking up to see what it's master was up to, with Ash telling Pikachu the tournament starts soon

Slowly, Misty began to open her eyes, and was fully awake in no time

"Is it time to go already then?" She asked

"Yeah it is, we will have to be quick otherwise we will miss out on the tournament." Ash replied

And so, the two got ready for the tournament, and managed to get there in time for it, with Pikachu on Misty's shoulder once again

As it was a two on two battle, Ash and Misty battled together, and swept all before them in a very impressive fashion, but being careful in the process as since they are both competitive battlers, they would often end up damaging the surroundings of the battlefield. And being on a ship, they were being careful as too much damage could cause problems with the ship's structure

Since they won the tournament, they had free access to all the top facilities on the ship for the rest of the voyage such as a spa, the ship's own movie theater, and a number of other top facilities

With the evening beginning to approach, they decided to go and watch the karaoke performances before waiting to take part in the dancing session that was being held in the same room after the karaoke was over

And so, they went to watch the karaoke performances. There were some very impressive displays on show, people singing some of the best known music that is known worldwide, others going for less popular but well known tunes, and others doing duets with friends or family. After each performance, the audience, including Ash, Misty and Pikachu, applauded everyone that took part

About an hour later, the dancing got under way. Everyone was really having a good time enjoying themselves, even Pikachu, who was dancing by itself besides Ash and Misty on the floor

"Boy Ash, you and Pikachu sure know how to dance don't you?" Misty said while observing the both of them

"You aren't too bad yourself Misty." Ash replied

"Pikachu" (Thank you)

They were having a really good time, laughing with each other at how much fun they were having. However the mood of the dancing quickly changed as it changed to a romantic setting where nearby couples began performing slow dances while being close at the same time. Ash and Misty looked at each other, and began to blush at what they had to do.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ash?" Misty asked

"Uhhh, I suppose so." Ash nervously replied

They eventually moved towards each other and became locked in an embrace that looked as if they were hugging. They began to move slowly to the music, with Pikachu watching with a smile, and right now, Misty was wondering how this night could get any more perfect for her

As time began to pass, Ash and Misty were getting tired, and decided to leave the dancing to go and do some night sky watching just outside their cabin

The stars and moon were really shining bright on a clear, cool night, something that the two of them, along with Pikachu, always enjoyed seeing

"It sure is magical isn't it Ash?" Misty wondered

"Certainly is Misty, certainly is." Ash responded

Misty moved closer to Ash and rested her head on his shoulder while he put his arm around her. Pikachu was sitting on the railing, also admiring the night sky, with twinkles in it's eyes at how fascinating it looked

However, tiredness began to set in, much to the disappointment of the group as they wanted to watch this beautiful scenery forever

They turned round, opened the door to their cabin, got into their beds, and after Pikachu curled up at the end of Ash's bed, they were all excited by what could happen tomorrow. Eventually though, they were all peacefully fast asleep


	5. Arrival

**I do not own Pokemon, any of the characters, or Nintendo.**

**Chapter lengths may vary.**

**Misty - 16, Ash - 15**

A few days had passed since Ash and Misty had boarded the ferry, and they were enjoying the activities that the ship had to offer. They had pretty much done most of what's on offer, and were also enjoying their alone time without the familiar faces of their friends being around

Ash was outside on the deck at the front of the ship with Pikachu, just staring off into the horizon as if he was focusing on something. Without knowing, Misty approached him and was curious to know what he was up to

"Hey Ash, what are you up to?"

Ash turned round and saw Misty standing there, wondering what he was up to. Eventually he turned back to his gazing, and then replied to misty in doing so

"I'm just keeping an eye out for our destination, it shouldn't be too much longer now."

"That's good to know I guess, it's starting to get a little dull being on this ship." Misty announced

"I agree, I am really looking forward to the ship making land at where we're going."

"May I ask where that is exactly?" Misty wondered

"You'll just have to wait and find out Mist." Ash replied

Misty pouted as she was a little frustrated at not knowing where Ash was taking her, yet she did not want to spoil the surprise by finding out where they were going.

As time passed the two of them were just chatting away to one another about the times they travelled together, seeing each other again after Ash returned from another region. A brief argument broke out between them, but being more mature these days, they quickly resolved the issue

As they continued their chat, they were disturbed when Pikachu exclaimed:

"Pika Pikachu" (Look over there)

This immediately caught the attention of Ash and Misty, who turned in the direction the yellow mouse was looking at. Ash realized he could see their destination on the horizon, and instantly lit up in happiness

"Do you see it Misty?" Ash happily exclaimed

Misty took a minute to try and find what Ash was looking at, and eventually she spotted it

"Yeah I see it."

All Ash, Misty and Pikachu did now was just stare at the destination ahead of them, and were being joined by other passengers who had come to look as well

Slowly but surely, the ship began moving forward more, the city ahead of them was getting closer and closer in everyone's views

Eventually, the ship finally arrived at the port. People were starting to leave the ship, while Ash and Misty, along with Pikachu, went back to their cabin to get their belongings. After getting their belongings, they eventually left the ship as well

As they got off, Misty and Pikachu scanned the surrounding area trying to remember this place. As they looked around, their faces lit up as they remembered the place they have not been to in years. Misty then turns to Ash with a look of expectation on her face

"Ash, is this where I think it is?" The redhead asks

"Yep you guessed right Misty, WE'RE IN ALTOMARE." Ash was almost as excited as Misty was

"Pika Pikachu Pika (I remember this place too)

Misty then asked Ash a random question

"Ash, can I ask you why we are here?"

Ash was caught slightly off guard by Misty's question, but decided to explain the reason for coming here

"Well, to start with, I heard from Brock a number of times about how hard you had been working at the gym and how he helps you out occasionally, I started to feel bad that you never really had as much free time these days, so I decided that for your birthday, I thought I would take you on a break somewhere to get away from your everyday routine, and since you love water so much, I thought it would be a good idea to bring you here since altomare is completely surrounded by water. And on another note, we get to see how Bianca, Lorenzo and Latias are doing too." Ash finally finished his explanation

"Aw Ash that was really sweet of you to go through all this trouble for me." Misty says while kissing Ash on the cheek afterwards, making him blush

"Uh, thanks Misty." Ash replied while still blushing

"And it will be nice surprising Bianca and the others as well." Misty remembered

"Great Misty, what do you say we go and check in to our hotel now?" Ash asked

"We're staying in a hotel, but we usually stay in a Pokemon centre." Misty replied confused

"I know, but this was another surprise, I made sure the hotel we're going to is five star rated."

"Are you sure you can afford it Ash?" Misty wondered

"From the money I have won on my travels, it won't be a problem." Ash replied

"Ok, if you say so, let's get going then." Misty said

"Fine with me." Ash responded

And so Ash led the way to their hotel, while Pikachu hopped onto Misty's shoulder, making her and Ash smile while she gave the mouse a scratch on the chin, making it let out a "Chaa" sound in happiness. Ash then pulled out a map so he knew where he was going. Misty worried slightly at seeing the sight of the map as Ash never had the best history of using them, since he always got them lost when using one on their travels together as kids years ago. But to her surprise, Ash had actually led them to their destination in no time at all without getting them to the other side of the city

Snapping out of her surprised state, she admired the site of the hotel in front of her. There was a large water fountain that had small water type Pokemon swimming around in it and jumping up occasionally out of the water in happiness, a sight that always makes her smile. In the rest of the area, there were many beautiful flower beds that were accompanied by palm trees to give it that real holiday feel.

Pikachu was also surprised at the area in front of the group, taking in the sights and smells of what lays in front of them

"Pikachu Pika" (Wow it's incredible)

"Impressive isn't it?" Ash asked a surprised Misty

"It sure is Ash, it's amazing."

With that she gave Ash another kiss on the cheek, making him blush once again

"Thanks again Misty, shall we go inside?" Ash suggested

"Yeah let's go." Misty said

"Pikachu" (Yeah let's go)

With that the group made their way to the entrance and went inside.

Once inside, Misty and Pikachu were completely impressed once again, there were fancy dressed staff everywhere, red carpet on the floor with a gold lining, a smaller water fountain inside with no Pokemon however, and a large staircase in front of them

While they were admiring the sights, someone called over to them, grabbing their attention

"Hello, can I help you?" A man called out to them

Ash and Misty then proceeded over to the reception desk where they were going to check in

"Yes you can help us, I made a reservation under the name of Ash Ketchum." Ash replied to the man

"Ah so you're Ash Ketchum, I believe we talked on the phone about arranging your reservation." The man replied

"Come to think of it, you do sound familiar somehow." Ash said

"It just so happens that I am the manager of this fine establishment."

"That's excellent to hear I guess." Ash responded

"And this must be your girlfriend then I presume?" The manager asked

"Yes she is thank you for asking."

Misty smiled after hearing Ash confirm that she was indeed his girlfriend. It sounded a bit odd at first, but she will get used to it over time

"You must be very lucky then to have a stunning girl such as her." The manager said

"I sure am thanks for mentioning."

Misty smiled again, happy to receive the compliment

After their brief chat was over, the manager brought out a card key that was for opening their hotel room door

"Here you go Mr Ketchum, your room is room number one on the top floor." The manager said

"Thank you very much sir." Ash replied

"Enjoy your stay with us and let me know if you need anything."

"Will do." Ash said

With that, Ash and Misty proceeded to the lifts that were nearby. They pressed the door opening button, got inside, and pressed the button for the top floor. After a bit of time in the lift, it eventually stopped and the doors opened. They vacated the lift and went to find their room. They found the door with the number one on it. Ash put the card key in the slot, opened the door, and moved out of the way so Misty could go in first. Misty was awestruck instantly, the room was huge, a balcony at one end offering great views of Altomare, a king sized double bed against one wall, a hd plasma television on another wall with a large sofa in front of it, a large crystallized light fixture on the ceiling surrounded by a magnificent painting of the most beautiful Pokemon in existence. And to finish it off, there was a large bathroom in the corner complete with a shower, bath, toilet, sink and much to Ash, Misty and Pikachu's surprise, there was even a Jacuzzi that had a window looking out over altomare just like the balcony did

"This is just incredible, thank you so much Ash." Misty said

"My pleasure Misty. All I care about right now is making you happy." Ash replied

"Well you have certainly achieved that." Misty responded giving Ash a kiss on the lips this time, making him blush again

"No problem Misty, shall we set our stuff down so we can go and visit Bianca, Lorenzo and Latias?" Ash suggested

"Sounds like a good idea to me Ash."

With that, Ash and Misty placed their bags in a cupboard by the bed and left their room to go and meet their old friends. They were both looking forward to it, wondering if they would be remembered by the others. They eventually left the hotel, and went to go and find Lorenzo and Bianca, hoping they would be at Lorenzo's workshop


	6. Surpise

**I do not own Pokemon, any of the characters, or Nintendo.**

**Chapter lengths may vary.**

**Misty - 16, Ash - 15**

Ash and Misty began their trip towards Lorenzo's Gondola workshop, hoping to find him and Bianca there. On the way, they admired the city once again like they did before, seeing all the famous sights such as the tall shrine that had a Latios and Latias on top of it, along with the museum that had the DMA machine. However, for Ash and Misty, this particular device does not hold happy memories for them after their last visit to this wonderful city

After going over countless bridges and through a whole number of alleyways, they finally arrived at the workshop

"Here we are then." Ash announced

"Yeah we are." Misty replied

Ash approached the front door of the workshop, with Misty close behind, and knocked on the door. After knocking on the door, Ash stepped back and was standing next to Misty, waiting patiently for someone to answer the door. A few moments passed, and they heard footsteps approaching

Eventually, the person who approached the door opened it, and was stunned to see who was standing in front of them

"Oh my god, Ash, Misty, what are you doing here?" The person exclaimed

"Hey Bianca, me and Misty are here on a break together, and we thought we'd stop by and see how you were doing." Ash replied

"Yeah, Ash brought me here as a birthday present." Misty said

"That's good to hear, and happy birthday then Misty." Bianca happily said

"Thanks Bianca." Misty thanked Bianca

Bianca then noticed Pikachu, and gave the yellow mouse a friendly hello, followed by a scratch behind the ears, which pleased Pikachu quite a bit

"May we come in for a short while?" Ash requested

"Of course, come on in." Bianca responded

Bianca let them into the workshop, happy to see her old friends again, and was eager to find out what they have been up to these past years

The three came to the main area of the workshop, it was large with a number of gondolas lined along the wall and on the floor too before Bianca led them to a living area just beyond the main area of the workshop

Ash and Misty sat down on the sofa in the living area, while Bianca sat on a single chair opposite them

"Hey Bianca, do you know where Lorenzo is?" Ash enquired

"Oh he's out in the market right now, but he should be back soon." Bianca replied

"Oh ok."

"So tell me, what's new with you two?" Bianca asked

"Well, you can say we are together now for one thing." Misty announced

"Wait, so you two are like dating now?" Bianca asked a bit surprised

"We certainly are." Ash said while grabbing hold of Misty's hand

"That's great to hear, I'm sure you two will be very happy together."

As time passed, Ash and Misty informed Bianca about what they have been up to these past few years, countless battles, meeting new friends and obtaining new Pokemon, how they stayed in touch, and the day of Misty's birthday. Bianca was very impressed to hear what they had to say, and she decided to inform the couple of what she has been up to herself

She told them of how Lorenzo's business has been growing lately, and that she has had to help out more often then she did before. Another topic she shared with was how her painting, and how it was improving over the years. She also told them of how she wants to be a famous artist one day

As time went on, Ash totally forgot one important question he had to ask

"So Bianca, how's Latias been doing?"

"Oh, she's been a bit depressed over losing Latios, and with you guys leaving, so it's been a bit rough for her if you ask me." Bianca replied

"Oh, that's sad to hear." Misty responded

The three of them then had sad looks on their faces momentarily, until a voice interrupted their thoughts

"Bianca dear, are you here?" Lorenzo called out

"Yes I'm here."

"Will you guys wait here, I'm going to bring Lorenzo through and surprise him with you two being here." Bianca requested

"Not at all Bianca." Ash said

Bianca took that as her cue to leave the living area and go through to the main area of the workshop to meet Lorenzo there

"Ah Bianca there you are." Lorenzo said

"Hi Lorenzo, this may seen a bit sudden, but I have a bit of a surprise for you." Bianca said

"Oh, and what would that be my dear?" Lorenzo wondered

"Follow me and find out."

And so, Lorenzo followed Bianca, curious to see what she had in store for him. As she led him into the living area, he had a surprised look on his face as to who he saw sitting on the double sofa

"Ash, Misty, is that you?" Lorenzo asked

"Yes it is Lorenzo, it's so good to see you again." Ash replied

"Same to you my boy, and to Misty as well."

"Thanks Lorenzo." Misty replied

Lorenzo also noticed that Pikachu was still with them. He also gave the yellow mouse a hello, followed by a scratch behind the ears, just like Bianca did before him

For the next few minutes, Ash and Misty explained to Lorenzo what they have been up to the past few years. After they were done, Lorenzo was certainly impressed to hear what the two of them have been up to, and was pleased to hear of the fact that they were now a couple

"Hey Bianca, would it be ok for us to go and see Latias now?" Ash suddenly asked

"I'm sure it will be ok, as long as Lorenzo doesn't have a problem with it."

Bianca then turned to Lorenzo waiting for his reply

"It's ok with me, I'm sure she will be over the moon to see you again, Ash and Misty."

"Thank you Lorenzo." Ash said

With that, the group, led by Bianca, went to the secret entrance of the garden in the back of the workshop. Bianca opened the door, and they all found themselves walking down a dark path that had light at the end of it

Eventually, the group reached the light, and Bianca stepped aside letting Ash and Misty passed so they can get a look at the garden

Ash and Misty admired the garden, noticing not much has changed, and how it looked just as amazing and beautiful as they remembered it

"So where's Latias?" Ash asked

"She must be sleeping in her favourite spot like she usually is." Bianca announced

The group then went to Latias' favourite area of the garden, being the tree where she sleeps on which once shared by her and her brother Latios

Eventually, they came round a corner and saw the tree close by. And as they expected, Latias was sleeping in her favourite spot

They approached the tree until they were right underneath it, being careful not to awaken the sleeping dragon type

"Will you guys wait there, I'm going to wake Latias up and let her know you are here." Bianca requested

"Sure Bianca, go right ahead." Ash replied

And so Ash, Misty and Lorenzo had excited looks on their faces while they watched Bianca climb up to Latias' level until she was sitting right next to her. Bianca gave Latias a light nudge, telling her to wake up

"Latias, it's time to wake up."

Latias slowly began to stir at the sound of Bianca voice, accompanied by the nudge she received from her best friend. Eventually, Latias' eyes opened, and she saw her best friend sitting next to her on the tree

"Great, you're awake Latias, I have a surprise for you." Bianca announced

Upon hearing what Bianca said, Latias began scanning the garden, trying to notice anything different. However when she could not see anything, she turned to Bianca with a surprised look. Bianca however just pointed down as if to look underneath the tree. Latias did as Bianca instructed, and was shocked and extremely happy at what she saw below

Latias immediately flew off the tree and made a beeline for Ash, virtually tackling him to the ground in the process

"Cut it out Latias, I'm happy to see you too." Ash said

At this point, Latias was practically on top of Ash hugging him while the others watched the event unfold. Upon hearing Ash's words, Latias reluctantly let go of Ash and allowed him back on his feet as he dusted himself off. After letting Ash go, Latias was levitating right next to him, her eyes firmly locked on him so she could make sure he would not disappear again like he did all those years ago


	7. Accident

**I do not own Pokemon, any of the characters, or Nintendo.**

**Chapter lengths may vary.**

**Misty - 16, Ash - 15**

After the moment that took place between Ash and Latias just now, everyone was not too surprised about what happened as they expected it to as they all knew how Ash and Latias got along so well on his previous visit to altomare

"So Ash, what are you and Misty planning to do on your stay this time?" Bianca enquired

"Well, I thought we would get a better look at some of the sights in altomare this time around as we never really had a chance last time we were here." Ash replied

"I see, I wish you and Misty have a lot of fun as I have a lot of work to do." Lorenzo announced

Lorenzo took that as his cue to leave, leaving Ash, Misty, Bianca and Latias behind in the garden

When Lorenzo was gone, Bianca remembered another question she wanted to ask Ash and Misty

"How long are you two planning on staying here?"

"Only a few days I'm afraid." Misty replied

Upon hearing Misty's response, Latias became disappointed as Ash, Misty and Pikachu would not be around that long. Nonetheless, she was determined to make the most of them being here

For a while, Ash allowed Pikachu to play with Latias while the others were catching up with each other. As Latias was letting Pikachu ride on her back however, she was keeping a careful eye on the teenagers below, unaware of what was in front of her. Latias was caught off guard by the sudden shout of Pikachu on her back

"Pikachu Pika Pika" (Latias look out)

Latias turned her vision to the direction which Pikachu was pointing at, and noticed a tree in front of her. Being too late to react, Latias bumped into the tree head first, causing Pikachu to fall off her back and onto the ground

The sound of the impact caught the attention of Ash, Misty and Bianca, who wandered what just happened

The three of them wandered over to see what happened, and saw that Pikachu was, to the relief of Ash. However, they noticed Latias on the ground appearing to be holding her head. They immediately rushed to the red dragon's side to see what was wrong

"Latias, are you ok?" Bianca asked worriedly

Latias confirmed she was ok by waving one of her paws at them, practically saying I'm fine. Misty did notice a bump on Latias' head, and figured that was the problem

"Bianca, Latias has a bump on her head." Misty said

"Oh my you're right Misty, I'll go and get some ice for it, you and Ash stay here with her."

"Will do Bianca." Ash announced

Bianca then left Ash and Misty, along with Pikachu, to carefully watch Latias to see if anything changed

"Latias, would you remove your paws so we can get a look at it?" Misty requested

Latias did as it was told, and revealed the bump which was on her head

"Hmm, I just hope Bianca gets back soon." Ash said

Ash then decided to feel the bump on Latias' head to see if it would get any bigger. After placing his hand on it, Latias blushed slightly at the feeling of Ash touching her, almost loving the feeling of it

Misty did the same as Ash, and after doing so, the couple agreed it would not get any bigger

After a few more minutes, Bianca re-emerged with the ice. Ash and Misty moved out of the way, and allowed Bianca past so she could tend to Latias' bump

Bianca carefully placed the ice pack on the bump, hoping to help relieve the pain Latias was feeling

After a while, Bianca was starting to grow a bit tired, and allowed Ash to take over since he is close to Latias as well

As Ash was holding the ice pack on her head, Latias had a bit of a thought. She decided to try and rest her head on his lap so he could not go anywhere

She made a sudden movement with her head that caused Ash to lose his grip on the ice pack, making it fall off her head and onto the ground. When Ash picked it up, he noticed that Latias had now placed her head on his lap, making him unable to move, just where she wanted him

Ash carefully placed the ice pack back on her bump, and turned his gaze towards Misty and Bianca

"Hey, do you guys want to go and have a break, I've got this covered for the time being." Ash suggested

"I guess, are you going to be ok here Ash?" Bianca wondered

"I'll be fine, plus I've got Pikachu with me as well."

"Pika Pikachu" (Ready to help) Pikachu said while giving a small thumbs up, making the three others chuckle briefly

"Ok, we'll leave you to it then. Come on Misty, let's go and have something to eat and drink." Bianca said

"Ok, see you in a bit Ash." Misty announced

The two girls then began to leave, which Latias noticed, and was secretly thinking in her mind that she was on her own with Ash, apart from Pikachu being close by

As time went by, Ash was just simply talking to Latias about what he has been up to, and how great the world is outside of altomare. Latias was rather fascinated about what she heard, it made her partially keen to see what it's like for herself

As more time began to progress, Latias was growing tired, and eventually went off into a peaceful sleep, with her head still on Ash's lap

Ash noticed this, and was careful not to disturb Latias. However, having nothing else to do and being stuck here like this, Ash was growing rather weary himself. After some more time had passed, Ash was not able to fight off the tiredness, and was in a state of peaceful sleep himself as well. He was laying on the ground with his legs still trapped under Latias' head. Ash being asleep caused the ice pack to fall off again. However the bump was now much smaller than before, and Latias was not as bothered about it now

Pikachu noticed it's master was asleep, and decided to follow suit. Eventually, Ash and the two Pokemon were all in a state of peaceful sleep

As more time passed, Misty and Bianca returned, and noticed what was in front of them

"They look so peaceful don't they?" Bianca said to Misty

"They certainly do. Must be because of having nothing to do."

Bianca and Misty admired the sight for a bit longer, and then reluctantly decided to wake the trio up

"Ash, come on, time to wake up." Misty said to him

"Latias, wakey wakey time." Bianca told the dragon type

Slowly but surely, Ash was the first to wake up, and noticed the two girls had returned

"What you two been up since you left?" He asked

"Had a few refreshments and chatted for a while, but I could ask you the same thing." Misty replied

Ash wandered what the redhead was up to, and turned to see Latias still asleep on his legs, although not for much longer

With Latias, she would be more reluctant to wake up as the position she was in right now, was the place she wanted to remain for the time being

Upon hearing Bianca's voice, Latias knew it was time to wake up. Slowly but surely, Latias realized she could not stay like this all day, and eventually woke up from her peaceful sleep

"Hi there Latias." Bianca said

Latias looked around briefly and noticed that her friends were gathered round her as she then placed her head back on Ash's lap once again

With Latias now being awake, Bianca noticed the bump on her head has reduced in size

"I am certain you should be fine now Latias."

Latias took in Bianca's words, and levitated from the ground, freeing Ash. She then took the chance to fly round the garden to prove to Bianca that she was much better

This brought a smile to everyone's face, seeing how happy Latias was to be flying around like normal as if nothing had happened in the first place

However, as they watched Latias flying around even more, Ash noticed that the sky above the garden was getting darker. Upon checking what the time was, he had a very surprised look on his face

"What's the matter Ash?" Misty wondered

"I just realized it's starting to get dark now."

"My god you're right." Bianca said

"Time sure flies by when you're having fun." Ash announced

"I guess you're right Ash." Came Misty response

Latias overheard the conversation, and was becoming upset that Ash, Misty and Pikachu were about to leave. She landed next to the group, and just gave them a simple sad face, letting them know how she was feeling at this moment.

Ash and Misty noticed Latias' expression, but reassured her they will be back again

"Don't worry Latias, we'll be back tomorrow." Ash said while patting Latias' head gently

After that was over, the three teenagers began to leave the garden, while Latias just hovered in the same spot, watching them leave until they were no longer in sight. When they were gone, she went to her favourite sleeping spot, and started going to sleep once again

Meanwhile back in the workshop, Bianca led Ash and Misty to the main entrance to the store so they could get back to their hotel for the night

"Goodbye for now guys, I'll see you tomorrow." Bianca said

"Yeah, you too Bianca." Misty replied

Ash and Misty left the workshop and gave Bianca a final wave before making their way back to their hotel. Along the way, they were holding hands again, and were now looking forward to tomorrow, and were interested to see what would take place tomorrow too

After some time had passed, they reached the hotel, had some food, spent a bit of time exploring the hotel, and eventually returned to their room for the night


End file.
